


Flower shop

by AzzyFluffy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apologies, Boscha being mean to her cousin, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, This is like 10 years after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy
Summary: 10 years after the fall of emperor Belos witches are free to choose multiple tracks, Willow herself choosed two and with the help of her dads she opened her own flower shop, where she is reunited with someone unexpected
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no bad CW for this one, is just a slowburn and chill  
> Also, this one was supposed to be longer, but I actually got unmotivated to continue (I decided to leave the fandom, I wont get into details), I didn't even check misspellings, so feel free to correct me

Things were different now that emperor Belos' rule was over, witches all over the boiling isles were free to mix magic and learn everything they could and wanted.

Even so, some witches felt okay by just one magic track, which was totally fine, they had the right to choose. In any case if they wanted to learn more in the future they totally could, there was no limitations anymore.

Willow had graduated from Hexside 10 years ago, she had chosen just two tracks herself, plants an healing. Since there were a lot of medicinal plants it felt right.

Her dads helped her to open up a small flower shop, she was grateful to have such as supportive parents. There she sells both medicine and plants.

A ring on the little door bell called her attetion, and she got ready to greet her client.

"Welcome to the flower shop, how can I help...?" She stopped herself as three eyes met with hers, she would recognize them anywhere "Boscha?"

"Oh! Hi Willow, I didn't knew you owed this flower shop" she looked around, it was all tidy and well organized "is really nice" 

"Thank you..." she was uncomfy, but a client is a client "Are you looking for flowers for a special someone?" She teased a bit, like she would with any client

"Kind of" she chuckled a bit "My moms asked me to buy some flowers for my cousin, they fell downstairs because they thought it was a good idea to use the sled to go down"

"That sounds awful" 

"Well, it was just a broken leg" she shrugged "they will learn not to do it again" an idea came up to her mind "Oh! I remember that some flowers have meanings, do you have any that would mean 'dummy' or something?"

Willow laughed a bit at the idea.

"In fact yes, geraniums mean foolishness, I think that would fit"

"Yes, give me those!" 

She leaned in the counter as Willow reached for the geraniums enough to make a big pretty bouquet, they both felt a bit uncomfortable in the silence, Boscha coughed.

"Sooo... how are your friends doing?" Willow looked up with a questioning look "you know, Amity, Luz, that illusionist which I forgot his name"

"Oh! Well, Amity decided to go on vacation to the human world and visit Luz, Gus also went with her, but he is mostly doing research about human world animals than in a vacation" she tied the bouquet together "Is been almost a month so Gus and Amity should be back anytime soon" she paused for a bit "how about you? I heard something about being the captain of the boiling isles griffins from social media" 

"Yeah, they gave me a spot on the team since they liked my skills on the bashees, but I do still enjoy making potions in my free time, extra income is always welcome" she took her purse ready to pay "how much is it?"

"That would be 5 snails please" as Boscha was giving her the snails their hands touched briefly, giving both of them a strange electrical feeling

"Okay, thanks Willow" she took the bouquet carefully a bit on the rush with her cheeks a bit pink "See you around" 

"Yes, see you" she smiled and waved her goodbye

That felt a bit strange for Willow, once she got out of Hexside not seeing Boscha again was a huge relief, but now, she felt a bit glad she had seen her again? Maybe it felt kind of nostalgic?.

Boscha seemed different as when they were teens, she wasn't that intimidating, over proud and selfcentered witch, she just seemed nice and kind of funny?, maybe people do mature with time? Willow wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Some days have passed by, and Boscha often came to the shop and asked for more bouquets. Mostly it was with fun meanings like dummy or clumsy, then she started asking for more positive ones, like innocent and pure. 

Willow had to say that, getting to know Boscha in this other context changed her view on her, sometimes it feels like what happened years ago was just some very distant bad dream or even that past Boscha and present Boscha were two different people. 

They haven't address yet any of the events of the past, mostly because it feels like they just met each other for the first time.

"How is their leg doing?" Willow asked as she was finishing today's bouquet

"Better, the healer said it might take some weeks to heal completely, but is much better now" 

"I'm glad" she smiled sofly as she handed over the flowers "there you go"

"Thanks" there was a small pause, Willow stared blankly as Boscha was trying to figure out words 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, it's nothing, I was just wondering and spaced out" she shaked her head and moved towards the exit "See you around beautiful" 

"What?" She gasped a bit

Boscha ran for it when she noticed what she just had said. Willow's cheeks turned slightly red, this was totally unexpected, she would be lying if she didn't admit that she was feeling butterflies with Boscha around. But at the same time she was conflicted, did she really changed? 

However, Boscha didn't showed up the next couple of weeks, maybe she was ashamed? Willow felt down, she was hoping that the next person who crossed the door would be the three eye woman, which was never the case.

"Willoooow" a familiar voice called and ran over her with energy

"Luz?!" The mentioned woman leaped and catched Willow in a tight hug, of course she hugged back

"I missed you!" 

"And I missed you too! It's been ages" they separated from the embrace "what do I owe the honor?"

"Weell" she was about to tell when someone else stormed in 

"Luz I told you to wait for me!" An out of breath Amity screamed

"I'm so sorry mi amor, I was just excited to tell Willow the news!" She walked towards them trying and catched her breath 

"What news?" Willow looked between them

"Well..." Luz looked at Amity and nodded for her to continue

"We are getting married in a few months, we wanted you to be our best woman" she smiled then said "If you want to, of course"

Willow stared still trying to process what she just had heard and then hugged them tightly

"Of course! It would be an honor!" 

"Yay! Hugs!" Luz gave then both a bug bear hug

"G-Guys, I can't... breath!" Amity hopelessly tried to free herself 

After separating they discussed some of the wedding plans. Such as invitations, location, the guest list, it was just a general view, not everything was set in stone yet. There was so many things they wanted to explore to make a final decision, such as, should the wedding be in the human world or in the isles?

They didn't noticed the hours go by until it was late at night. Luz said her goodbyes before heading to the Owl house, where she was staying this weekend and Amity headed right behind her to her own place.

Willow decided to close for the day but someone came in, she was surprised, it was Boscha with a serious expression.

"Sorry I came late, I need a bouquet, please?" 

"Oh! Sure, I was about to close, but I have no rush" she went to the counter ready to work "do you want it to have a meaning?"

"Yeah..." she stopped herself a bit and swallowed "Can you make one that says, I'm sorry?"

"Sure..." she saw Boscha was either nervous or uncomfy, so didn't asked more "that would be, fresh roses, lilies, and orchids"

Willow put the bouquet together in total silence, as Boscha was playing with her hands, something didn't felt right, but none of them said a thing until Willow finished.

"Here you go, that would be 10 snails" she smiled and handed over the bouquet

"Thank you..." she handed over the snails and looked down, slowly walked to the exit "I'll see you around"

"Yeah, see you" 

Willow wondered what happened, who was she apologizing to? But then brushed it off and concentrated on closing for the day, she had plants to water at home.

When she stepped outside she noticed someone waiting.

"Hey Willow" 

"Hey Boscha, did you forget something?" She was about to open up the door when she interrupted 

"No, no, here" she handed over the flowers "these are for you"

"I don't... understand" 

"I... wanted to apologize for my behaviour when I was younger" she scratched the back of her head and looked down "I was a dumb teenager and I caused a lot of damage, to you and to other people" she breathed in before continue "you don't need to forgive me, I understand if you never do, but I wanted to offer a sincere apology, I had time to grow and think about it" 

"Well, I noticed you are different now, I'm glad you are changing to be better" she stopped herself for a bit "I still need time to forgive you fully, in the meantime I really enjoy you company and I would be glad to hang out with you" 

"I would be happy to" she smiled sofly

They both went for a long walk to keep talking, the conversation would just change every now and then, they just enjoyed the company and each other.

Maybe they weren't ready to be friends, less to be on a relationship, but who knows, the future was not written yet and it was theirs to choose.


End file.
